Vinnie's Way
by Cloud the Hedgehog
Summary: He was the new kid, until he got a crew. They'll do whatever it takes to take back and rule Bullworth. Old cliques return and new ones form. Rules were broken, but one was made to stay: you follow the way, Vinnie's Way.
1. Welcome to Bullworth

A New Face

Chapter 1

Welcome to Bullworth Academy

A black car is driving through a town. It's raining. Three people are in the car. Two in the front, one in the back. The two in the front are a man and a woman. The man is wearing a business suit, while the woman had a red dress with a black coat. In the back, a young boy. Who is wearing a white layered-T with black sleeves, a black baseball cap pointed the front right, some saggy blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's. The rain slows down, and the sun shines above a big grey cloud. The car is still moving, until there is a stop. The boy looks out, only to see a wall with a gate. "Where are we," he replies. The man looks back and says, "Listen, Vincent, we decided that since no longer are you going to public school, you are going to- "A private school?" The man replies," Sort of, instead a boarding school. This is the perfect one for you, my son." All of them look out. The sun shines enough to let them see through the mist of rainfall. They saw beyond the gate, a building. Vincent says, " What is this place?" "This is where your mother and I met. This, is Bullworth Academy." The rain stops, and all of them got out of the car. The woman, who is Vincent's mother, smiles. The father takes luggage out of the car and sets them on the sidewalk. Soon, they hear footsteps. The gate opens and a woman, with a black suit, walks, followed by two men in uniforms, toward the family. The father says, "Hello, we are the Rodriguez family, and we are sending our son, Vincent, here. You must be Miss Danvers. I'm David, and over here is my wife, Vanessa." Miss Danvers walks and shakes their hands, but she pats Vincent on the head. "Boys, take Vincent's bags to his room. Vincent you'll be staying in Room 16. And best, it's your own room." Vincent faked a smile and started walking to the building. But, he went back to the car of where he sat, and took out a black messenger bag. He started walking again, toward the school. "Mr. Rodriguez, where is he going?" David replies," Around." Vincent takes a skateboard out of his bag. It was a standard, all dark blue for the graphic, white wheels, and no marks on the grip tape. He drops it on the floor and rides around. He sees the building, and it was really big. He takes a right, and sees a parking lot, and heads toward it. No one was there. He sees three garages, an old school bus, and an entrance with an arch over it saying " Auto Shop." He strolls through it, seeing more, but emptied garages. Vincent comes to the exit, leading to stairs. He ollies up, and sees a weird statue. He sees a house, with a fancy arch over it saying "Harrington House". He takes a right leading to another jump, but down the stairs. Another arch, saying " Athletics ". He saw two buildings on the left and right, and faraway, he saw a football field. Then all of a sudden…"RING!"

School starts. Vincent walks toward the school, going up the stairs and riding his skateboard again. With another jump down the stairs, he pushes, until to the left he sees a building. With a arch over it, reads "Library". He goes to the front of the school, and sees two buildings to the left and the right. Vincent takes a right and goes to the building, with an arch reading "Boy's Dorm".


	2. Boy's Dorm and New Friends

Chapter 2 Chapter 2Boy's Dorm and New Friends

Vincent walked toward the door when the door open and three boys came out, making Vincent lose his guard, causing him to fall back. As he looked up and saw them laughing. "Hey, nice one, clumsy!" Vincent got up and said to the guy, "Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Hope you got a good laugh. Now if you excuse me-" One of them pushes Vincent. "Hold up, this guy is new. Boys, you know what that means. Let's get him!"

Oh shit thought Vincent. He rose up his fists and threw a quick punch at the fist guy, and fought with him. The guy falls and holds his face. For the second, a kick in the stomach, and then an uppercut. For the third guy, Vincent gave a triple punch, and then he did a backflip kick. All of them were down, protecting their damaged areas. "Don't mess with me. The name's Vinnie. See you later jerks." He in the building, looking for room 16. Finally, he found it. He walked in and saw the room. Around was a bed, the head against the wall, two small drawers on each side, a large dresser across the room, with a large drawer on the left of it, two long desks against the wall with the windows, a library in the shape of a L against the corner, and a file cabinet right next to it. He saw his bags on the bed, and above it a bulletin board. There were a few papers as well. The paper read:

"Hello, and welcome to Bullworth Academy. Note that you are a student; you will follow the rules given by staff, prefects, and authority. This is the list of supplies you have in different categories."

Clothing

5 Bullworth Vests-Blue

5 Pairs of School Slacks

1 Belt

You may purchase other clothing from the School Store, or other various stores around Bullworth. Dress appropriate. You may wear jeans, wrist accessories, hats, shoes of other kind, and other clothing, such as hoodies. You will receive a note if you are not in your uniform.

Books

1 Chemistry Book

1 Biology Book

1 Math Book

1 Music Book

1 English Book

1 Art Book

1 Shop Book

Supplies

This is your supply for each class.

Chemistry

Chemistry set

Art

Art sketchpads

Watercolors

Color pencils

Photography

Camera

Biology

Scalpel

Tongs

Pins

Petri Dish

Magnifying Glass

Shop

Toolbox

We hope that you enjoy your stay at Bullworth Academy. Good luck on the road to education! -Signed

Mr. Crabblesnitch

Another note, though small, had a message on it reading:

You have one month to explore Bullworth, and to apply to classes.

Classes are:

Chemistry

English

Gym

Art

Biology

Music

Geography

Math

Shop

Photography

Enjoy!

Vinnie looked up, only to see six guys in his room.

"You're new here, right?" Vinnie said, "Yeah, I am. And what's it to you?"

Another said, "Look, there are a few groups that stick together. They are all around the school. You better watch out. Hang by yourself; you're going to be dead. Have friends and respect," the guy said, looking at the others, " and they'll back off. So what's it going to be?"

Vinnie said, "Alright. Let's go before we waste any time." The guy said, " I'm Lance. The guy with the letterman jacket is Frank, the guy with the jean jacket is Red, the one with glasses is Benny, the one with the nice jacket is Danny, and the big one is Fat Daddy. What 'bout you? Got a name?" The new kid said, " Yeah. Vinnie."

And they all walked out the dorm and towards the school.


	3. The Lowdown

Chapter 3

The Lowdown

As the gang was walking through the school, the bell rang. (I decided to use first names and then the colon for dialogue.)

Lance: "Hey Vinnie, it's lunchtime. Come and look."

Lunchroom 12:00 PM

The gang looked through and saw different people at the lunch tables.

Lance: "Alright, here's how it goes. This drawing represents the different groups. It's the whole map of Bullworth. Benny, do the honors."

Green Area-Nerds

Blue Area-Jocks

Aquaberry Blue Area-Preps

Dark Blue Area-Greasers

Brown Area-Bullies

Black Area-Goths

Red Area-Band Geeks

Yellow Area-Foreign Students

Purple Area-Gangsters

Pink-Popular Kids

Orange Area-Townies

White Area- Our Territory

Benny: "Alright, the Nerds hang out by the Library and Comic Book Store.

The Jocks are out by the Athletics area. The Preps live at Harrington House and Boxing Club. Greasers are found at the Auto Shop, BMX Park, Tenements, and Junk Yard. The Bullies lounge at the Parking Lot and Kodiak Hotel. Goths call School Basement. Band Geeks are at the Old Record Lounge. FS's hangout is the Buckner Building. Gangsters call the Southside Islands. Populars get the Cruise Boat. Townies rule Blue Skies Industrial Area. We get Boy's Dorm and the Trail Clubhouse that is behind the school."

Vinnie: Ok, now that's outta business, let's-

Random Kid: FOOD FIGHT!!

Vinnie: GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!


	4. New Characters

New Characters

New Characters

I want to keep finishing Vinnie's Way, but I'm under a lot of stress. (Summer school and getting a job) I need new characters you can think of. They will be included in future chapters. So this is how you should type it:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eye Color:

Hair Style and Color:

Personality:

Clothing: (This is what your character wears.)

Clique: (If you forgot the cliques, go to Chapter 3)

Friends:

Rivals:

Most Fav. Subject: (All subjects on Chapter 2)

Least Fav. Subject:

Hobbies:

Crush or Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Only 15 characters will be selected.

Here's an example. (I'm using Vinnie)

Name: Vinnie Rodriguez

Age: 16

Gender: Boy

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Hair Style and Color: Faux-Hawk, Black

Personality: Cool, silent, artistic, and good

Clothing: Baggy Blue Jeans, Blue Bullworth vest along with the white shirt untucked, and Black Converse Chuck-Taylor's.

Clique: None

Friends: Frank, Red, Benny, Danny, Fat Daddy, Jimmy, Petey, Pinky, Johnny, Earnest, Russell, Derby, Ted

Rivals: Lance, Gary

Most Fav. Subject: Art, Photography, English, and Chemistry

Least Fav. Subject: Math and Geography

Hobbies: Skateboarding, Tagging, Pranks, chilling out

Crush or Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Crush on Pinky

Further Info: Guess who's back? Yes, Jimmy Hopkins will be back in the story along with other returning characters to finish his sophomore year. Also you can have characters from the Bully game as friends, rivals, or crushes/boyfriend/girlfriend.


	5. The King's Back

At the entrance of Bullworth Academy

A yellow car was right there. A boy came out. He wore the school slacks, along with the Bullworth Vest with the shirt untucked, and he had brown eyes and a buzz cut. He went to the trunk and took out two bags. He went to the window and saw a woman in the passenger seat, and a man in the driver's seat.

Woman: Jimmy, we'll miss you.

Jimmy rolled his eyes.

Jimmy: I'll miss you mom. Bye

Mom: Oh Jimmy wait. Here's 50 bucks and your room key.

Jimmy: Thanks mom. Love you.

Mom: Love you too. See you next year!

Jimmy looked at the gate and then he saw the car leaving. He looked back at the gate. It opened and he walked through, and went to the Boy's Dorm.He went to Room 15. He saw everything he left there a year ago. He laid down on the bed and smile.

Jimmy: (closes eyes) It's good to be back.

--

Meanwhile inside Bullworth

Vinnie went to the second floor and looked for locker 183. A few minutes later he found it. He opened it and found a piece of paper. This was the locker

combination.He closed it and locked it.He went downstairs and went through the front door. He sighed.

Vinnie: Can't believe it. And I thought the other schools were worse. Now I have to live by myself. There's no way I survive this.

Unknown Voice: Hey!

Vinnie's thought: Or maybe not.

He looked at his left and saw the three goons he beat up earlier, but now they had another guy. He had something in his hand. Goon 1: That's him Rick! The guy who beat us up!

Rick: So you're the guy who beat my friends up. I thought you would be more of a tough guy. But all I see is just a little scrawny piece of shit.

This angered Vinnie, causing him to change his hands into fists.

Vinnie: What did you say to me?

Rick: You heard me.

Vinnie stepped up a little closer. Rick raised his hand, and Vinnie saw that Rick had a slingshot in his hand. And it was pointing at his face.

VT ( the t after the V stands for Vinnie's Thought): Shit. Not only am I bout to be knocked out, but knocked out by a guy aiming a slingshot at me.

Rick: Take one step closer, and your lights are gonna be knocked out.

Vinnie, thinking quickly, charged at Rick, but as his stomach, like a football player taking down the quarterback. Rick fired but missed.

Rick: (pushes Vinnie off) Get off me! (gets up and starts to run) Let's go!

Vinnie: ( gets up and chases them) Come back here you little bitch!

Auto Shop Entrance

Goon 1: You guys go, I'll take care of him!

The goon closed the entrance and waited for Vinnie.

--

The fountain

Jimmy was looking around for his friends.

Jimmy: I hope everybody is back. Can't wait to see them. Especially Zoe.

He was daydreaming, but suddenly-

Vinnie: Outta my way!

He pushed Jimmy down.

Jimmy: Hey! What gives?!

Jimmy saw the boy running toward the entrance to the Auto Shop. Then he saw the boy fight another boy, but the boy who pushed Jimmy down was down on the ground.

JT: Maybe I should help him...

Jimmy got up and ran over to the entrance.

Entrance

Vinnie was on the ground and looked at the goon.

Goon 1: Say your prayers.

Jimmy: Leave the kid alone.

Goon 1: Who are you?

Jimmy: Hehehe...Guess you don't know me. I'm the king around these parts.

The goon charged at Jimmy, but he knocked him out with just one uppercut. He walked over to Vinnie.

Jimmy: Hey you ok?

Vinnie: Yeah I'm fine. (looks at the goon on the floor) Damn. How did you knock him out?

Jimmy: Fighting lessons from a hobo who was in the army. I'm Jimmy Hopkins.

Vinnie: I'm Vinnie Rodriguez.

Jimmy: So, what's with the fight?

Vinnie: I'm chasing a prick and his bitches.

Jimmy: Lemme help. It's the least I can do.

Vinnie: OK. First, help me with the gate.

Both boys opened the gate and ran around through the area.

By the time they got to the second garage...

Goons: Get them!

Vinnie and Jimmy fought side by side. Soon, the goons were on the ground.

Jimmy: Is that all of them?

Vinnie: No. There should be one more-Look out!

Vinnie pushed the buzz cut kid out of the way. Unfortunately, they were being fired at by Rick.

Rick: Come on, bitches! Come out and fight!

Jimmy grabbed a trash can and took off the lid and threw it at Rick. He missed.

Jimmy: Damn!

Rick fired at Jimmy and hit him in the shoulder. Jimmy was hurt. Despite the pain he hit the floor. Vinnie grabbed three lids and threw one at a time. One missed. Second hit Rick in the legs. Vinnie made the last shot count. It hit Rick right in the face. Rick fell down and was unconscious.

Jimmy: Nice throw.

Vinnie: Thanks.

Vinnie walked over to Rick. He took the slingshot out of his hand.

Vinnie: Thanks for the present, bitch.

Both boys left the area and went to the Boy's Dorm. This marked Day 1 for them.


	6. Boy Meets Girl

Morning woke up everybody at Bullworth Academy. It's been a few days since Vinnie fought Rick. This gained him a little popularity, but some respect rose up as well. So, now Vinnie was walking in the school, looking for his locker, he forgot where it was. He remember opening it the first day he got there. All he remember was that it faced a window.

_The School Hallways_

Vinnie was desperately looking for his locker. So much for a big school. He walked and walked until he reached a soda vending machine. Vinnie put the dollar in the machine and took out a Dr. Pepper.

He drank it, until it ran out empty. Unsatisfied, he left the school, and looked around the school grounds. He was walking until... (SCREAM)

Vinnie: What the hell?!

He looked behind a corner, and saw a group of guys around a girl. The girl had blue eyes, black hair, and wore an Aquaberry vest over the white shirt. She also wore a Aquaberry short skirt, and black flats. Vinnie knew he had to help her out.

Vinnie: HEY! Leave her alone.

Big Guy: Who are you?

Vinnie: Guess you don't know. I'm the new kid around here.

Big Guy: Big deal. You see these guys around the girl. They're my friends, and my fellow team members. We're on the football team. That's if YOU don't know. I'm Dennis, the new QB.

Vinnie: Yeah, big whoop. Whatever. Listen. Just leave the girl alone, she's probably in other troubles. (Looks at the girl) No offense. (Looks back)

Dennis: What are you, her boyfriend, bodyguard, friend?

Vinnie: Nothing.

Dennis: Then step off.

Vinnie: Just leave her alone loser.

Guys:OOOOOH!

Dennis: What did you say?

Vinnie: You heard me. (Aw, shit) (Starts running)

Dennis and the other guys chase Vinnie throughout the school grounds. Vinnie managed to outrun most of the athletes. So far, Vinnie kept running, grabbing trash cans, books, kids, anything useful to slow down the Jocks. Vinnie was running out of breath and needed to hide. He saw that he was farther and saw a trash bin. _This_, thought Vinnie, _will have to do._

Vinnie's POV

_(Sees jocks pass by) Whew, that was close! That was kind of exciting. Getting chased by dumb athletes. Talk about putting up a show. That girl owes me big time. Well, I better go see her right now. _

End of POV

Vinnie gets out of the bin, and heads where he saw the girl earlier. By the time he gets there, she's not there.

Vinnie: Aw man. Guess she was late to class. Well, it was worth it. I might see her again.

Just as Vinnie said those five words, he bumped into someone. He looked up to see the girl he saved a few minutes ago.

Girl: Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking. Wait, are you the guy who saved me back there?

Vinnie: Yeah. You're welcome.

Girl: Thanks, by the way, I'm Pinky.

Vinnie: I'm Vinnie.

Pinky: You're new around here right?

Vinnie: Yeah.

Pinky: I heard about you. This is how it started last year.

Vinnie: What started?

_Vinnie and Pinky sat down on a nearby bench. Pinky told Vinnie what Jimmy did last year._

Pinky: Have you met Jimmy Hopkins? He's the king of the school. He started to become king when he fought some bullies during the first semester.

Vinnie: Yeah, I have. He's my new friend.

Pinky: Trust me, you might wanna stick with him if you wanna survive.

Vinnie: Thanks for the advice. But...um..

Pinky: But what?

Vinnie. I saved your life and I was hoping I could get a reward.

Pinky: Well, that depends...what do you want?

Vinnie: Maybe we can hang out sometime?

Pinky: Ok. How 'bout Saturday?

Vinnie: Saturday's fine.

Pinky: Cool. See you later.

Vinnie: See ya.

Well, thought Vinnie, that was ok. I got a date in three days.

Two dark figures were watching Vinnie as he went to go to the Boy's Dorm.

Dark Figure 1: So he's just like Hopkins, eh?

Dark Figure 2: Maybe, but with the way he looks, he's just a joke.

Dark Figure 1: We'll figure what to do to Vinnie.

Dark Figure 1: Let's see how he does against the new cliques. He won't beat the Gangsters, Goths, Band Geeks, Foreigns, and the Populars. He won't stand a chance.

_Who are these figures? Do they have some connection to Jimmy? And will Vinnie have a good time with Pinky?__ Will Vinnie be able to beat the new cliques? Find out on the next chapter of Vinnie's Way!_


	7. Helpful Hand

Before You Read: What started in 2008 should be finished (HOPEFULLY) in 2010. Sorry I took a long time. When I rediscovered my account and check the documents, I had to start over. However, I plan to skip ahead in time by putting the setting in todays time. Note: I don't mean two years later. I mean modyifying to todays time. Now from where we left off...

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**Helpful Hand**_

_Boy's Dorm_

Vinnie was in his room lying on his bed, resting.

_POV  
Man. What am I doing here? Why'd Mom and Dad just leave me here? I'm in hell. But...I must admit. It doesn't suck too bad. Thank God I took fighting classes. I would've never survived out here.  
_(Knocking on door) _Wonder who it could be?_

Vinnie gets up to open the door.

Vinnie: Who is it?  
Jimmy: Your mother.  
Vinnie: (Opens Door) Wassup, Jimmy.  
Jimmy: Hey Vinnie. Got two people I want you to meet. Alright guys, come in.

In steps a huge muscular guy, wearing a white button up shirt with the Bullworth logo on the front right area of the chest. He is also wearing blue jeans and white sneakers. He has short messy hair and a scar on his right arm. Behind him walks in and smaller, skinny guy, who is wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves and wearing the blue Bullworth vest. He is wearing tan slacks and brown sneakers. He has a crew cut, and looked shy.

Jimmy: Vinnie, the big guy is Russell. And the smaller one is Petey.

Russell: Hello, Vinnie.

Petey: Hey, how you doing? (Offers a handshake)

Vinnie:(Shakes Petey's hand) Good.

Jimmy: Alright, now that that's settled, I got some questions for you.

Vinnie: Alright, shoot.

Jimmy: What's your full name and where you from? Petey take notes.

Petey: Kay.

Vinnie: What's all this about?

Jimmy: I want to know all about you, to make sure you don't try something.

Vinnie: You helped me with those jerks. Why you doing this?

Jimmy: I'm sorry. Maybe I got off the wrong foot. But let's start over. But you still gotta answer the questions.

Vinnie: Fine.

Jimmy: Full name and location.

Vinnie: Vincent Alejandro Rodriguez and Los Angeles, California.

Jimmy: Date of birth.

Vinnie: October 10, 1994.

Jimmy: Reason for coming to Bullworth.

Vinnie: My parents wanted to send me to a good boarding school. So, they sent me here.

Jimmy: Alright. Let's get outta here. We're going to a small get together at the beach. Wanna come?

Vinnie: You're not gonna question me there are you?

Jimmy: (Laughs) No.

Vinnie: Alright.

Jimmy: Cool, we'll leave in a few minutes. We gotta get out of the uniforms. You should change too. Head to the parking lot if you get out earlier than us.

Russell: See you soon, Vinnie.

Petey: See ya.

Vinnie: Okay, see you in a bit.

Jimmy, Petey, and Russell leave the room. Vinnie closes the door and walks over to his dresser and pulls out a black zip-up hoodie, a pair of jeans, a pair of socks and a white button up shirt. Vinnie gets out of his uniform, puts on some deordorant and changes clothes. After slipping on the socks, he reaches for his black Chuck Taylor's.

Vinnie: (Just as he is about to close the door) Oh wait. I'm forgetting something.

Vinnie walked back into his room and walked to his table where a mirror hanged on the wall. Vinnie grabbed a blue jar that was on the table, twisted and took off the lid, pulled up his sleeves, put his hand in, scooped up the blue gel, and put his hand to his hair. Vinnie used his hands to make his hair into a faux-hawk. Then he put the lid back on and twisted it. Vinnie then grabbed a pair of black aviator sunglasses and put them on. Vinnie walks over to his dresser and grabs his slingshot he got from Rick, the punk he fought almost half a week earlier.  
Vinnie: Just in case of emergency.  
He walked out into the hallway, walked to the water fountain to wash his hands from the gel. Seeing that the other guys weren't out yet, Vinnie headed out the Boy's Dorm and walked over to the parking lot.

_School Parking Lot_

Vinnie: Hmm. Where are they?

Unknown Voice 1: Please leave us alone!  
Unknown Voice 2: Let's get them!

Vinnie looked over to see what was going on. He saw four big guys ganging up on what looked like a small boy, a taller skinny boy with a orange afro, and a chunky boy wearing red gloves, all wearing glasses.

Vinnie: Well, nothing like helping people to pass the time. (Walks over) What's going on?

Big Guy 1: Doesn't concern you chump. (Looks to the frightened group) Alright, who's ready for the pounding?

Afro Boy: Certainly not me!

Vinnie: Aw come on, just leave them alone.

Big Guy 2: If you butt in one more time, you'll be joining the nerds!

Vinnie: Okay. (Pretends to walk away and sneaks on one guy)

Big Guy 1: Who's going first? I know! How about Tubby!

Fat Nerd: Uh oh.

Big Guy 2: (Feels tap on shoulder) WHAT?

Vinnie throws a right hook and knocks the guy to the floor.

Big Guy 2: He hit Joe! Get him!

One big guy charges at Vinnie, but Vinnie jumps out of the way.

Vinnie: (Pulls out slingshot) You're messing with the wrong guy!

Vinnie reaches to pull out something from his hoodie pocket, but doesn't pull out anything. Panicking just a bit, Vinnie keeps searching until he realizes.

Vinnie: Shit! No ammo!

Vinnie looks at the big guys just as one is about to charge him down. Vinnie tries to jump out the way but fails as the second tough guy brings him down.

Big Guy 2: You should've listened. (Raises fist)

Vinnie: Damn it.

Just as the bully raises his fist up...

Nerd: Leave him alone!

Both the bully and Vinnie look up to see that the afro nerd had something in his hands.

Big Guy 2: What the hell is that thing...? (Squints and sees object clearly) Oh you gotta be kidding me.

Vinnie looks at the guy and hears a loud pop. He sees the guy that charged him on the ground rolling, covering his chest, and groaning.

The nerd walks over and offers a hand. Vinnie takes it and stands up.

Vinnie: What did you do? (Looks at big guy and sees his friends running to him)  
Nerd: I saved your life.

Vinnie: Thanks. I'm Vinnie. Got a name? (Sees guys getting up and walking over) Uh oh, here comes trouble.  
Dexter: No problem. I'm Dexter Gaotazz.

Vinnie: Well you should get outta here Dexter, I'll take care of them.  
Dexter: No. I'll assist you in your battle against these fiends. (Sees big guys moving quicker and gulps) Big, scary fiends. (Loads his weapon)  
Vinnie: What is that thing?  
Dexter: It's my Spud Launcher. It shoots potatoes at high speeds.  
Vinnie: Well shoot them!  
Dexter: Affirmative!

Dexter shoots his Spud Launcher at one guy and hits them in the groin. Dexter then nervously and quickly reloads and shoots and misses.

Dexter: We're dead!  
Vinnie: No we're not.

Vinnie rushes at the guy and throws a punch. The tough guy takes a punch to the face. Now both boys were engaged in a fight. Vinnie jabs right, then left, and right, only landing two of the punches. The other guy throws an uppercut and while Vinnie has dogded the uppercut, he uses his elbow and hits Vinnie in the back. Vinnie feels his nerves tense up and grapples the bully. As they are throwing fists at each other, Dexter tries to aim at the bully but can't shoot due to both fighters rolling around so much. Finally, Vinnie gets on top of the bully and throws punches to the boy's face, chest, and stomach. Vinnie stops as he sees the boy bleeding.

Big Guy 3: Stop!  
Vinnie: Alright. (Lets the boy get up)  
Big Guy 3: (Pushes Vinne and runs off) Just wait till next time! Come on, let's go. (Other big guy runs with him)  
Vinnie: Yeah, next time finish the fight you wuss!

Vinnie gets up and sees Jimmy, Petey, and Russell walk over.

Jimmy: Hey you alright? We saw those guys run off.  
Vinnie: Yeah.  
Petey: That was awesome! Where you learn to fight?  
Vinnie: My grandfather owns a fighting gym. He let me trained.  
Petey: Nice.  
Vinnie: (Walks over to Dexter) You alright, Dexter?  
Dexter: Anxious, but I'm fine.  
Vinnie: Guys, this is Dexter. He helped me out.  
Dexter: Greetings.  
Jimmy: Hey.  
Vinnie: So, about the-  
Jimmy: Right, come with us. (Walks over to the garage) Russell, can you lift it up?  
Russell: Sure. (Lifts up garage door)

Inside the garage, there is a table to the left and a red bike leaning against it. Against the wall up ahead are two more bikes, one bronze and one green. Leaning on the wall on the right is a blue bike and a moped. In the center of the garage is a black go-cart.

Jimmy: Vinnie, pick one. Except the moped and the go-cart.  
Vinnie: Uhh...the blue one.

Vinnie takes the bike outside. The bike is dark blue BMX bike, with black tires, silver wheels, black handles and pedals. It has a white tribal vinyls on the tubes.  
Jimmy takes the red bike, which is everthing like the blue bike, except it has a black flame job and gold wheels.  
Petey takes the green bike, which has gold wheels, yellow handlebars, and a racer sign on the handlebars.  
Russell takes the go cart.

Vinnie: Dexter wanna come?  
Dexter: No thanks, I'm going to the library. Thanks for saving me. Here. (Hands Vinnie cash)  
Vinnie: Thanks Dexter. (Counts cash and puts cash in pocket)  
Jimmy: Aright, let's go. Vinnie follow me.

The four friends ride toward the exit of the parking lot. Dexter looks as they leave and leaves.

I like to thank Neo H.B.B. Sam for the character of Dexter. Hoped you enjoy the chapter.


End file.
